1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a foldable device including a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable foldable device (hereinafter, referred to as a mobile device) such as a communication terminal, a game console, a multimedia device, a portable computer, or a photographing apparatus generally includes a display device that displays image information and an input unit such as a keypad. Many mobile devices have a foldable structure that may be folded into a smaller size in order to improve the portability thereof. In such mobile devices, two bodies are connected to each other via the foldable structure. Since a related art display device is not foldable, the display device may be arranged on one of two bodies. Hence, it may difficult to implement a large display device to a mobile device having a foldable structure.
Along with the development of a flexible and bendable display device, there have been attempts to implement the display device to a mobile device having a foldable structure. In this case, since the flexible display device may be arranged over two bodies to cross over the foldable structure, a large screen may be provided. However, although the flexible display device may be bent, if the flexible display device is sharply bent, the flexible display device may be damaged. Hence, a curved portion having a predetermined curvature is formed at the center of the flexible display device when the flexible display device folds.